We plan to continue our studies of patients with various forms of cancer utilizing the protocols of Acute Leukemia Group B. We have been members of this international cooperative cancer chemotherapy group for four and one-half years and the association has been a very important force in the education and training of medical students, social workers and medical houseofficers. In addition to the chemotherapy studies, certain other cancer-related projects will be conducted simultaneously. These include studies of the kinetics and bone marrow reserves of neutrophils as well as granulotycte procurement studies.